Fantasies
by insaneantics21
Summary: Various fantasies of Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are fulfilled. Contains: established Rachel/Quinn & Santana/Brittany and other combinations of the four.
1. You Fulfill My Fantasy

**Author's Note:** I give a huge thanks to my beta, **dramatricks **over at LJ. I had to force her to read it. She totally wasn't willing (note sarcasm). The original title of this was Chelsea Learns How to Use Semicolons and Commas because apparently I suck at using them.

* * *

"Tell me your biggest fantasy," Rachel whispered to the blonde pinned underneath her. "Tell me what you want me to do, Quinn."

Quinn whimpered as Rachel's lips ghosted over her neck hitting all the right places. They were both a little tipsy thanks to Puck's 4th of July party; Tina had dropped them off at Rachel's place and they were taking full advantage of Rachel's dads being gone for the holiday.

"Just tell me, Quinn. What do you fantasize about at night?" Rachel ground her hips down; Quinn jerked up.

"You and Santana," Quinn gasped.

Rachel froze just as her fingers found their way under Quinn's shirt. "Wh-what?"

"Watching you and Santana," Quinn mumbled. "Sometimes joining."

"Your biggest fantasy is a threesome with your best friend who absolutely loathes me?"

Quinn nodded. "You're both really, really hot and I know you'd fight over who got to be on top and it's just…It's really, really hot!"

"What about Brittany? Does she join in on your fantasy as well?" Rachel pulled her hands out of Quinn's shirt and sat back on her knees. Quinn groaned and sat up.

"Sometimes she watches but she doesn't join. I don't know, Rachel. I just like the thought of you and Santana. B told me she'd thought about it and now I can't stop thinking about it, either."

Rachel smirked. "Alright. Now, where were we?"

...

Santana collapsed back onto her pillow as Brittany fell on top of her. The pair was incredibly drunk and taking advantage of the fact that Brittany's parents were in the Netherlands all summer with her younger sister.

"You wanna change it up?" Santana slurred. "Do somethin' different?"

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "We always have sex. You don't wanna have sex?"

"No, I do…but like…I dunno. Different sex."

"I don't get it."

"Don't you ever think about doing anything different, B?"

Brittany grinned a little. "Sometimes I think about you and Rachel while I watch. And sometimes Quinn watches. And sometimes I join in."

"You want me to fuck the Smurf?"

"Rachel's hot."

"Not happening. Come here," Santana beckoned, "we'll just do it like we always do."

"It'd be so hot if you and Rachel did it."

"You're totally turning me off, B."

Brittany grinned. "I can totally turn you back on again," she said as she slipped her hand into Santana's jeans. Santana's eyes rolled back and she bucked her hips up as Brittany pushed two fingers inside. Yeah, Brittany could totally turn her back on again.

...

Santana groaned as she left yet another jewelry store. Brittany's birthday present was going to be hell this year. Santana had to top buying Brittany an actual duck the year before. Cat, Brittany had said, was the best birthday present she'd ever received. Santana couldn't walk the morning after.

"Santana!"

A familiar, shrill voice made Santana cringe.

"Berry," Santana said, turning to meet the gaze of her friend's horrible choice of a girlfriend.

"We need to talk."

"No, no we really don't." Santana started walking again, faster than she was sure Rachel could handle. She found herself wrong, though, when Rachel started jogging next to her.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Yes, I'll help you pack to move to Israel."

"Really, Santana, that joke was old the first time you told it."

"I'm not joking."

Rachel hopped in front of the Latina, effectively stopping her, and glared up at her girlfriend's friend. Santana growled and crossed her arms over her chest, signaling that she was going to listen even if it was against her will.

"As you're well aware," Rachel said, "this weekend are Quinn and Brittany's birthdays."

"Duh, Man Hands."

"Have you given any thought to Brittany's gift?"

"Try topping a live duck. What the hell are you getting at?"

"Following Noah's Independence Day party, Quinn informed me of something. She informed me that both she and Brittany had similar fantasies of the two of us engaging in sexual-" Rachel was cut off by Santana's hand clapped over her mouth and being shoved toward an alley.

"God, Berry! You can't just say shit like that standing on the fucking sidewalk!"

Rachel gripped onto Santana's wrist and pulled the girl's hand away from her mouth. "I apologize. Now," Rachel looked around cautiously, "my proposition is to give our girlfriends what they desire."

"No fucking way. I'm not sleeping with you."

"Brittany would find it incredibly satisfactory."

"I don't give a shit, I'm not doing you."

Rachel smirked. "I thought you never said no, Santana."

The Latina was left speechless as Rachel continued smirking. Santana crossed and uncrossed her arms a few times as she considered the proposition. Brittany wanted it. She wouldn't have to spend money on a gift. She'd faked it before, she could get away with it again. Brittany wanted it.

"Fine," Santana mumbled. "Saturday night, Brit's house."

Rachel bounced a few times and squealed. "Wonderful!"

...

"Rachel, I don't want to go to B's tonight. Can we please just go back to your place?" Quinn pouted as Rachel drove through the streets of Lima. "It's my birthday tomorrow, baby. I just want to be with you tonight."

"I can guarantee that tonight will be satisfactory for you."

Quinn growled and crossed her arms over her chest. She was silent the rest of the ride to Brittany's. When the pair pulled up to the house it took everything Rachel had to drag Quinn out of the car and into Brittany's house. She had solidified plans with Santana earlier that day and immediately went up to Brittany's room. The pair was greeted as expected: Santana pinned underneath Brittany on the bed with Brittany's mouth latched to Santana's neck.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Good evening, ladies."

"Berry, Tubbers."

"S, B." Quinn gave a curt nod.

"Shall we begin?" Rachel asked as she slipped her shoes off.

"Begin what?" Brittany furrowed her eyebrows.

"Santana and I have arranged a surprise for your birthdays." Rachel led Quinn to one of the chairs at the foot of Brittany's bed and gestured for the blonde to sit. Santana pointed for Brittany to do the same. "It has been brought to our attention that the two of you have a similar fantasy of witnessing Santana and me engaging in sexual-"

"You guys want to watch us do it, we're going to deliver."

"Yes, precisely."

Quinn's jaw dropped. Brittany squealed and she actually started panting.

"Rule number one," Rachel said, facing the two extremely eager looking blondes. "No touching anyone other than yourselves." Quinn, eyes glazed over, nodded and licked her lips. Brittany just sat with her mouth hanging open. "Rule number two, you may call out direction but we have the right to veto any direction." Again, a nod and a blank stare. "Brittany, do you understand anything I just said?"

Brittany grinned. "I want you on top."

"Oh _fuck_ no!" Santana growled. "Fucking veto or whatever that shit is."

"But you like it when I'm on top. Rachel should be on top. Or behind. You wanna use our strap on? We clean it."

Quinn turned bright red and nodded furiously.

"We should've planned better," Rachel sighed.

"She likes it rough," Brittany added.

"Why the hell did I agree to this?"

"So to be clear," Rachel said, "Brittany would prefer it if I were on top and the use of a strap on is encouraged."

"Let's just get this over with. Let's go, Berry."

Santana stripped her own shirt off and hopped up on Brittany's bed leaving her legs dangling off at the knee. She beckoned Rachel with one finger and the shorter brunette answered said beckon by striding across the floor and fitting herself between Santana's knees.

"Last chance to back out," Rachel murmured. She ran her fingernails up Santana's biceps and gripped onto her shoulders.

Santana glanced over to Brittany who was now practically drooling. "Shut up and kiss me."

Rachel nodded and dropped her head to press her lips to Santana's in an experimental kiss. She slipped her tongue passed the Latina's lips and into her waiting mouth. Santana whimpered and her hands found Rachel's hips and pulled her back as she reclined onto the bed.

"Not bad," Santana murmured. "You're a pretty good kisser."

"Thank you. I compliment your technique as well." Rachel settled her hips between Santana's legs and grunted a little when Santana hitched one leg on her hip and pulled her in close.

Santana reached up Rachel's t-shirt and pulled it up over her head. The shirt went flying and her hands immediately went to Rachel's blue bra-clad breasts. She grazed her thumbs over Rachel's stiff nipples eliciting a whimper from her. Santana grinned at the front clasp on Rachel's bra and popped it open. Rachel pulled the garment off of her shoulders and tossed it in Quinn's general direction before grabbing onto the front clasp of Santana's lacy red bra.

"God, Rachel," Santana gasped as she stared up at the diva hovering over her. "Burn the fucking animal sweaters, okay? You're so hot."

Rachel rolled her eyes and palmed Santana's breast then latched her mouth onto the Latina's neck just as she rolled a hard nipple between her fingers. She ground her hips down, Santana bucked up. They built a rhythm of grinding and hips rolling which was broken by a soft whimper coming from one of the two blondes.

Santana snapped her head to the left to see Brittany with one hand up her own shirt and the other in her underwear. She'd apparently gotten rid of her skirt along the line somewhere.

"That's so much hotter than I thought it'd be," Brittany gasped. "Don't stop."

A second whimper came from Quinn and Rachel's eyes locked with hers. Quinn had discarded her own shirt and bra and was pinching her nipple while the other hand was working in her jeans.

"What B said," Quinn said. "Please, please don't stop."

Both brunettes nodded and went back to focusing on each other. Lips met lips again and tongues danced together. Rachel ran her hands down Santana's sides and to her jeans. She fumbled with the button and zipper for a few seconds before hooking her thumbs into the waistband and ridding the Latina of the rest of her clothing.

When Santana's hands moved to remove Rachel's skirt she slapped them away and smirked.

"Brittany? Be a dear and retrieve the strap on, will you?"

As Rachel's eyes stayed locked with Santana's and she pushed the Latina's legs apart to start gently caressing the insides of her thighs, there was a commotion in Brittany's closet. Rachel swiped her fingers through Santana's folds and smirked once again. The strap on dropped by Santana's head and Rachel glanced over to see Brittany returning to her chair.

"I can tell you're not enjoying this," Rachel remarked sarcastically. She brought her fingers up to eye level, making sure that Quinn and Brittany could see the glistening wetness on them. Santana's eyes went wide as Rachel slowly licked each finger one by one, groaning dramatically with each taste. "You taste so good, Santana."

"Fuck that's hot," Santana murmured.

Rachel pulled away and stood; three pairs of eyes focused on her as she reached around her back and undid the zipper on her skirt. It dropped to the floor with her blue lacy briefs. Santana licked her lips. Rachel beckoned the Latina forward and Santana obliged. Rachel smiled down at Santana and cupped the girl's face; she drew her forward and pushed down a little until Santana was on her knees. Rachel reached out and grabbed onto one of the bedposts, hooked her leg over Santana's shoulder and pulled her in.

Santana didn't even think twice before she took Rachel's hint and dove in. She ran her tongue all along the diva's folds and savored the taste. Santana surprised even herself when she moaned a little at the taste, different from Brittany but still delicious. She latched her lips onto Rachel's clit, earning Santana a loud gasp, and flicked it with her tongue. Rachel threaded her fingers through black locks and gave an encouraging pull.

"Good girl," Rachel purred. "I knew you'd come around to being a bottom."

Santana growled and bit down on the hard bud she'd previously been paying loving attention to. Rachel shrieked at the painful pleasure and threw her head back, her fist tightening in Santana's hair. Santana smirked as she soothed the pain with gentle strokes from her tongue before she slipped her tongue down and into Rachel's dripping slit.

"Oh…God…" Rachel heard Brittany groan. "That's so hot. Fuck."

Rachel groaned something that sounded something like an affirmative as Santana's hand caressed her thigh and slid between her legs. Santana's fingers were nimble and she pushed two in. Rachel almost went weak but willed herself to stay up to enjoy just a little longer.

There was a loud grunt and a long moan from Quinn and Rachel knew that she'd just come. She smiled a little knowing that she was just getting started with Santana.

Santana lapped and licked, savoring every bit of Rachel she could until she felt herself being pulled away and directed back to the bed. She watched, mesmerized, as Rachel slipped into the strap on harness and adjusted the straps to her size. Once the bright yellow (Brittany's choice) eight inch dildo was positioned perfectly and the straps snug, Santana grinned. She knew from experience that Rachel was going to enjoy this just as much as she was.

"From behind," Brittany groaned.

"Please," Quinn added.

Rachel looked to the two blondes, both now completely naked and panting from their first orgasms. Quinn's hair was sticking to her forehead and her fingers were running through soft curls between her legs, calming herself down a little to get herself ready to be brought back up. Brittany was glimmering a bit, her entire body covered in a thin sheen of sweat and staring like a wolf at a steak at Rachel and Santana.

"Are you on board with this, Santana?"

"Whatever." Santana tried her best to sound nonchalant but her "whatever" came out as more of a pleading whine because Rachel Berry was standing in front of her getting ready to fuck her brains out and she didn't really care what position they were in, as long as it happened.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and twirled her finger, signally for Santana to roll over. There was a groan from Brittany when Santana immediately obliged, no questions asked.

"Good sub," Rachel said. She crawled up on the bed and drew Santana up onto her elbows and knees. Santana growled.

Rachel slid her hands up and down Santana's back and down her ass to the Latina's dripping wet slit. Just as she got ready to push two fingers in there was an incoherent whimper from Quinn.

"What was that, baby?" Rachel asked, her fingers just teasing Santana's slit as she locked eyes with her girlfriend.

"I…I s-said," Quinn visibly swallowed and chewed on her lower lip, "spank her, Rachel."

Before Rachel could respond there was some gasp from Brittany that sounded like "OhmyGodyes!" before her jaw dropped and she nodded furiously.

"Santana?" Rachel asked. Her fingers were still teasing the Latina, causing her to quiver.

"Fucking do something, I don't care," Santana gasped. "Please just do something."

Rachel's response was to withdraw her hand from between Santana's legs and bring it down hard on the Latina's ass. Instead of a yelp or a swear she got what she didn't expect when Santana actually moaned. Rachel did it again and again Santana moaned and actually pushed herself back on the next strike. Rachel locked eyes with Quinn just as the blonde hoisted one foot up on the edge of Brittany's bed and pushed three fingers inside of herself. Rachel watched those fingers slide in and out as she repeatedly brought her open palm down on Santana's ass.

"Rachel," Quinn moaned. "Rachel, take her, baby. Take her."

Santana's ears were buzzing as blood pumped through her veins with each sharp sting of Rachel's hand spanking her. She vaguely registered Quinn moaning and then all sensation stopped. Her heart started slowing down and then one of Rachel's hands was on her shoulder and then there was something pressing at her slit. In an instant she was filled almost to the breaking point with the strap on she'd almost forgotten about. She gripped onto the bedspread and yelled, never having taken that particular strap on without Brittany warming her up before there was a painful pleasure shooting up from between her legs that she wanted more of.

"God…Berry…fuck."

Rachel shifted a little and her hands were running up and down Santana's back waiting for the go ahead from the Latina. Rachel could feel Santana quivering; the insert that was pressed against her clit was practically vibrating. She was doing her best to hold it together and not come right then. Santana pushed herself back and Rachel took that as the sign and pulled out slowly then pushed in again eliciting a long groan from her partner.

The rhythm was quick and steady, Rachel gripped onto Santana's shoulder with her left hand and reached around to cup Santana's breast with her right. She rolled the Latina's hard nipple in between her fingers making Santana buck and the insert rubbing against Rachel press harder against her clit.

"So…so close Rachel…fuck…" Santana panted.

Rachel grunted in response, moving her hand down from Santana's breast to her clit and rubbing in tight circles, knowing that neither of them were going to last much longer. Rachel felt the tightness increase low in her abdomen and she started thrusting harder. Santana's groans were getting louder and they were joined by the moans of the two blondes at the foot of the bed. Rachel took one last look over at Quinn who had three fingers buried inside of herself with her other hand furiously working her clit.

Santana gripped tighter to the bedspread when Rachel started rubbing her clit. Pleasure was shooting through her body and her eyes locked on Brittany, legs spread and eyes focused on the scene in front of her. She had one hand between her legs, rubbing her clit in tight fast circles, and the other gripping onto her breast brutally pinching and rolling her nipple. Rachel started groaning and Santana's orgasm hit her as Rachel buried the dildo deep inside her and ground hard, her fingers still working. Santana felt Rachel slump against her and there were four simultaneous, very loud and drawn out moans as the four girls came.

Rachel took what little energy she had left to pull out of Santana to let the girl collapse on the bed. She pulled the harness off and fell next to the Latina. She watched Brittany get up and stumble to fall onto the bed and gather Santana into her arms. Quinn followed close behind and pulled Rachel to curl up next to her.

"Baby," Quinn panted, "that was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Rachel could only grunt and latch her teeth onto Quinn's neck. She grabbed the blonde's wrist and guided it down between her legs.

"You owe me one," Rachel murmured. She drew her leg up and wrapped it around Quinn's hip to give access to the blonde to push two fingers inside of her and give a few thrusts before adding a third. Rachel whimpered and bucked her hips, reveling in the feeling of her girlfriend's fingers inside her.

"Come for me," Quinn whispered. "Come for me, Rachel."

Rachel cried out as Quinn's thumb swiped over her clit and she came undone a second time, her muscles clenching around Quinn's fingers. She gripped onto the blonde's shoulders as the high subsided.

"I love you," Quinn murmured. "And that was the best birthday present, ever."

Rachel responded by pressing her lips to Quinn's and exploring the blonde's mouth with her tongue before curling into her chest and drifting to sleep.

Santana felt the bed behind move and jerk as Rachel and Quinn wrapped themselves in their own bubble. She heard Quinn moan for Rachel to come for her which sent a jolt of want through her body. Brittany eagerly responded to said jolt by immediately flipping Santana onto her back and sliding down her body. Santana fisted her hand into blonde locks as Brittany pushed three fingers inside of her and latched her mouth onto the Latina's clit, alternating between sucking and biting. Santana's hips arched off the bed as she dug her heels into the mattress. She came with a loud groan, more quickly than she'd wanted, but Brittany's smile as she hovered above was an amazing reward.

"I told you Rachel's hot," Brittany mumbled. Santana could only nod. "I love you. That was totally smokin'." Santana could only nod again and let Brittany wrap her up so she could fall asleep.

"B?"

"Yeah, Q?"

"We're totally joining in next time."

"Oh, totally."


	2. Sweet, Sweet Fantasy

"Quinn," Rachel whined, "this is _my_ birthday. I do believe it is customary to give the birthday girl what she desires. My request was to go to a nice dinner, frolic in the snow, snuggle in front of the fire, and then make love for hours on end. A party at Santana's was not anywhere on that list."

Quinn smirked. "That's really what you desire?" she purred. "Really, Rachel?"

_Quinn smiled as she quietly crept up the stairs and into Rachel's room. It was a Saturday afternoon and she'd finished Cheerios practice a little early and decided to surprise her girlfriend. Rachel's dads were out to lunch, she knew, and that meant time to themselves. Quinn peered into Rachel's room to see her girlfriend seemingly asleep under the blankets of her bed. The Cheerio smiled, took one step forward, and then froze when Rachel whimpered._

_"Oh God," Rachel gasped. "Quinn…Quinn, yes…"_

_Quinn licked her lips when she saw Rachel's hand moving underneath the blankets. Her hand was moving quickly, one leg moved to bend up at the knee, and the other hand was up her shirt._

_"Quinn, harder…"_

_Quinn smiled and prepared to move forward a little in order to help her girlfriend achieve her fantasy. The next thing that came out of Rachel's mouth made her freeze once more, though._

_"Brittany…S-Santana! Yes…just like that…"_

_Quinn smirked. Rachel's birthday was going to be amazing._

Rachel growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ignoring her girlfriend's pout Quinn simply smiled and pulled into Santana's driveway. She didn't say anything when Rachel started complaining about the tardiness of the other guests she was told were going to be attending and instead just kept smiling as she opened the front door to reveal a dark and empty living room.

"Quinn…"

"Happy birthday, baby," Quinn whispered.

Brittany sauntered down the hallway and took one of Rachel's arms, Quinn took the other and together the pair tugged Rachel through the house. Once in Santana's room, Quinn and Brittany tossed Rachel onto the bed where Santana was waiting with a pair of handcuffs. A little struggle and two clicks later, Rachel was restrained with her arms above her head.

"Quinn, what's going on?"

Quinn crawled up on the bed and lay next to her girlfriend. "Tell me what it is that you _really_ want, Rachel," she said as she started pushing her hand up the small brunette's shirt. "Because I didn't hear you moaning about a dinner date last week. I heard you moaning a few different names."

Rachel gasped.

"Berry," Santana growled. Rachel jerked her head to the other side to see Santana's smirk. "Guess who gets to be on top this time?"

The bed dipped once more and a pair of lips was attached to Rachel's neck, biting and sucking. Hands were running up her sides and Santana leaned in to capture Rachel's lips in a kiss.

"Is this okay?" Quinn asked.

Brittany bit down on Rachel's neck eliciting a hissed "yes".

"Tell us if you want to stop," Quinn whispered.

Rachel nodded just as Quinn's hand retracted from underneath her shirt and ran over her stomach and up to start popping the buttons open on her blouse, stopping to undo the front clasp of her bra. Santana captured her lips again and slipped a hand down Rachel's side to find the zipper on her skirt. Brittany's lips followed the trail of exposed skin as Quinn unbuttoned Rachel's blouse; Rachel arched her hips off the bed when the tallest Cheerio's lips ghosted just under her navel as Santana pulled her skirt off of her hips and down her legs.

"What do you want us to do to you, baby?" Quinn purred. She lightly trailed her fingers up Rachel's stomach making her shiver with anticipation. "Now it's your turn. Tell me your fantasy."

"Strip," Rachel gasped.

Quinn gave a short nod to her two friends who, along with the blonde, immediately pulled off their uniform tops and bras, quickly followed by their skirts and what little they were wearing underneath. Three uniforms dropped to the floor with Rachel's skirt and after a squirm of her hips, Rachel's underwear joined the pile.

"Santana," Rachel whispered. "S-strap-on?"

Quinn wasn't sure she'd ever seen Santana move as quickly as she did when she dashed to the closet to dig out the familiar toy. While Santana got suited up Rachel beckoned Brittany back to bed and Quinn watched, mouth watering, as Brittany ran her hands up Rachel's stomach and each of them palmed a breast and tugged at stiffened nipples.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Someone's got to get me ready for Santana."

She didn't need to be told twice. Quinn bound onto the bed, pushed Rachel's legs apart, and peppered her stomach with kisses then ducked lower. She flicked her tongue over Rachel's clit a few times and easily slipped two fingers inside of her drenched girlfriend.

"I really like your boobs, Rach," she heard Brittany whisper as she worked Rachel's clit between her teeth. "They totally fit in my hands."

"Th-thank you, Brittany."

Quinn glanced up just as Brittany lowered her head to take one of Rachel's nipples into her mouth while her fingertips tugged and pinched at the other. Quinn went back to focusing on Rachel's jerking lower half as she kept pushing her fingers in deeper. She added a third which got her an "oh _fuck_" from Rachel and a soft groan from Santana, who had appeared next to her. Santana smirked and pressed a kiss to Rachel's thigh before moving up her body, bringing Quinn's attention with her.

"Ready?"

"May I please be uncuffed first?"

"Your birthday."

Santana undid the handcuffs and Rachel's hands immediately went to Brittany's face and pulled her up for a searing kiss and then the same for Santana. Quinn's groan must have done something because Rachel jerked her hips and clenched hard around Quinn's fingers. She slowly withdrew her fingers and pressed a kiss to the inside of Rachel's left thigh then peppered kisses all the way up her body. She traded places with Santana, the Latina now hovering over Rachel and Quinn to her side. Rachel took a hesitant breath and Quinn motioned for Santana to wait.

"Brittany, I want you…up here."

Brittany quirked an eyebrow.

"I want to…I want you _up here_."

"Oh! You want me to like, sit on your face? Santana likes that."

Rachel nodded. Brittany squealed and scooted up the bed; Rachel gave a go-ahead nod to Santana and Quinn sat up a little and smiled, ready to enjoy the show. Her eyes traveled down Rachel's stomach to Santana, the head of the dildo running through Rachel's folds and slickening with Rachel's wetness before it slowly started to disappear as Santana pushed forward. Her attention turned up to Brittany when she groaned. The taller Cheerio's knees were on either side of Rachel's head and she was facing Santana and writhing against Rachel's tongue.

When Santana started pumping in and out of Rachel relentlessly it elicited moans and what probably would've been yells if Brittany wasn't straddling her head. Brittany's moans echoed Rachel's and Quinn let a few of her own moans slip. She reached down to alleviate the ache between her legs but she was stopped by Rachel's hand guiding her own down between Rachel's legs. Quinn took the hint and started rubbing circles around the girl's clit but damn if she didn't need relief of her own. She moved herself as close to Rachel as she could get and pressed against her hip, the pressure perfect to release a little pressure.

Quinn watched Santana fuck her girlfriend with extreme interest, taking mental notes on the angle and Santana's pace and what it did to Rachel. She couldn't wait to try it.  
"I'm…I'm gonna come," Brittany gasped.

Rachel moaned louder and Brittany moved faster, riding with everything she could. Quinn abandoned Rachel to move up on her knees and pull Brittany into a kiss and trail her hand down her rock-hard abs between her legs and with just a few circles around her clit she came undone and shuddered.

"Fuck," Quinn heard from Santana. "Fuck that was really fucking hot."

Brittany rolled to the opposite side of Rachel from Quinn and lay panting. Quinn's gaze was attached to Brittany's heaving chest until she was pulled into a kiss from Rachel, their tongues dueling and the taste of Brittany filling Quinn's mouth.

"Brittany," Rachel grunted. "Quinn…Brittany."

"Oh fuck yes, do it."

Quinn nodded and obliged Rachel's (and essentially, Santana's) request. She crawled over her and was immediately taken into Brittany's arms and pushed onto her back while Brittany kissed down her stomach and settled between her legs. A jolt of pleasure went through her as Brittany immediately pushed two fingers inside of her and did some magical thing with her mouth against Quinn's throbbing clit. She fought to keep her eyes open to look at Santana, mirroring Brittany's thrusts into Rachel.

"Harder, Britt," Quinn begged.

Brittany thrust harder and so did Santana. Rachel's moans and yells were getting louder; Santana lifted Rachel's hips just a little to push deeper and Quinn willed herself to keep her eyes open to watch Rachel come undone. It didn't take long, a few more thrusts and Rachel's back arched off the bed and she was yelling Santana's name and swearing and shuddering. Her hand found Quinn's and gripped tight as the last of the shockwaves surged through her body. Quinn finally shut her eyes and fully immersed herself in what Brittany was doing between her legs. Another finger was added and she pushed her hips up and before long she was seeing stars explode and Rachel's lips were on her neck as she came.

When she regained her coherence, Quinn was met with a deep kiss, not from Rachel or even Brittany, but from Santana. When the Latina pulled away, Rachel was smiling.

"Good birthday, Berry?" Santana growled as she crawled to the other side of Brittany, who had mysteriously ended up cuddled to Rachel's back. Quinn turned to her side to have Rachel curl into her front.

"Magnificent."

"Up for round two?" Quinn whispered.

"Always."


	3. In a Land Called Fantasy

**Summary:** Santana is stressed beyond belief. The girls help her relax a little.  
**Author's Note:** Dedicated to Brittany (aka dirtypiratepimp) ;-) Also, written in less than an hour. I apologize if it's horrible.

* * *

When Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany moved to New York for college after high school they decided an apartment together would benefit them in more ways than one. The rent would be split four ways, giving them a wider selection of nice places, there would be an easy delegation of chores, between the four of them they didn't have to buy any furniture...and there was the fact that they were all sleeping together. They had separate relationships, Quinn and Rachel had their own room and Brittany and Santana had theirs. But after Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel's birthdays they discovered that sex was amazing with all four of them. They still usually saved it for special occasions but it was always, _always_amazing.

Their very first finals week was hell. But no one seemed more stressed about it than Santana. The Latina would walk around mumbling various facts and figures from her classes, desperate for perfection. By the end of the week, Brittany was just as irritable and Rachel and Quinn were simply confused. Brittany didn't have finals, she was teaching dance and working in a bike shop. There wasn't much of a reason for her to be stressed. Quinn finished her finals first, followed by Rachel.

But with one final to go, Santana was close to a nervous breakdown.

Quinn stumbled out of her and Rachel's bed in the middle of the night, desperate for something to drink, and heart set on the carton of orange juice in the refrigerator. The orange juice was forgotten, however, when she found Santana sitting on the kitchen floor against the refrigerator with a bottle of vodka.

"Santana?"

"I fucking hate my life," Santana cried. "Please kill me, Q. Please. Just...just stab me."

"I think you need to stop drinking and get back to bed."

"I've only had one drink."

"Is this about finals? Come on, you only have one left and I know you're going to kick its ass."

"No," Santana whimpered. "No, this is so much worse, Q."

"O...kay."

"There's just so much stress and...I just want to have an orgasm, is that too much to ask? God, it's been like...three weeks and nothing helps!"

Quinn arched her eyebrow, it all coming together for her. Santana always got cranky when there wasn't time for sex. But three weeks? Even Quinn would want to kill something over that.

"It's just stress, San. Tomorrow you-"

"No...no I can't wait until tomorrow." Santana dropped the bottle of vodka and looked up to Quinn, her eyes red rimmed. "I can't do this."

Quinn smirked. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Well, not really desperate measures. There was one solution for Santana's problem and it was going to be the greatest solution, ever. She offered Santana her hand and pulled the Latina up and into her arms, her lips immediately attaching to Santana's neck and biting down gently. Santana practically melted.

"Oh...god...Quinn."

"Go wash up," Quinn whispered. "And meet us in your bedroom."

"Q..."

"Five minutes."

Quinn pulled away and shot Santana a wink before strolling to hers and Rachel's bedroom, a sway in her hips. She immediately woke Rachel and whispered her plan causing the brunette to come out of her deep sleep almost immediately. The pair darted across the hall and woke Brittany who literally squealed and clapped when Quinn let her know what was about to happen.

When Santana stepped into her bedroom, there were three very naked women waiting for her.

"Come here," Rachel said, beckoning Santana forward. "Clothes on."

Santana obliged, shaking as she moved forward. She wasn't sure she could do this. Not being able to orgasm with Brittany was one thing. But choking in front of Rachel and Quinn, too, would be downright humiliating. But she was willing to try anything at that point.

"We're gonna take care of you," Brittany said, gathering Santana into her arms.

"It's all about you, Santana," Quinn said, her voice low and raspy. "You don't do a thing."

Santana nodded. Brittany held her from behind, her hands on Santana's hips and roaming over her thighs as Rachel came in on her left and Quinn on her right, their hands pulling at her tanktop and tugging it over her head. Their hands were both warm as they roamed her body, massaging her sides and slipping up over her breasts. Quinn's mouth appeared on her neck, licking, biting, and sucking as Rachel kissed down Santana's collarbone and finally found one of her nipples, her tongue flicking over the hardened peak before enveloping it into her mouth and sucking gently, her tongue still massaging. It was only a matter of seconds before Quinn was mimicking her and Santana felt like she landed in heaven.

"So good," Santana moaned.

Brittany's hands moved over the insides of her thighs and up, her right one stopping between Santana's legs and pressing against her in an oh-so-delicious way. She was aching, nearly ready to explode. It's not like she hadn't tried but she would get almost there and then remember what she needed to study and her work hours and it would all leave her in a split second. But these things that Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany were doing her made her forget anything about the outside world.

"These need to go," Brittany whispered, tugging at the waistband of Santana's Superman boxers.

Santana lifted her hips, allowing Rachel to pull the boxers down, her lips leaving a trail of kisses down Santana's leg. When she came back up she didn't go back to Santana's side but rather between her legs. She pulled Santana into a searing kiss and Santana instinctively reached up to Rachel's chest but her hands were swatted away.

"This is about you," Brittany whispered. "Let us take care of you, baby."

Santana could only nod. Her hands went to Brittany's thighs and she gripped on as she felt the blonde's hand slide down between her legs and two fingers begin circling her clit very, very slowly.

"She's really wet," Brittany mumbled. "God, San, you are soaked."

"I want you so bad," Santana whimpered. "Please. Rachel. Quinn. Someone..."

"Your wish is my command," Rachel said.

When Santana felt a second hand, Rachel's, slip between her legs and two fingers push inside of her she nearly passed out. Brittany's fingers sped up as Rachel pushed in deeper, hitting Santana's sweet spot and making her see stars. Quinn had one hand on her breast, rolling her nipple between nimble fingers and her mouth up against Santana's ear, moaning.

"Does it feel good, San?" Quinn growled. "Feeling Rachel fuck you?"

"Oh God."

The loss of Rachel's fingers inside of her made Santana growl until she saw her trade places with Quinn. Brittany's fingers were replaced with Quinn's tongue and it was Rachel who took Brittany's hand and licked her fingertips clean, followed by her own. Santana saw stars again when Quinn pushed not two but three fingers inside of her and began sucking on her clit, causing Santana to arch her hips off of the bed and grip onto Brittany's thighs with everything she had.

"She has an amazing mouth, doesn't she?" Rachel whispered.

"Uh huh. I'm so close...so close."

Brittany began biting and sucking on Santana's neck, holding her hips down as Quinn thrust harder and did magical things with her tongue. Rachel took a palmful of Santana's breast and kept whispering dirty things in her ear, keeping her mind far, far away from anything but the intense pleasure shooting through her body. She felt her muscles begin to tighten and her hips jerked uncontrollably.

"Come for us, Santana," Rachel moaned. "Don't hold back."

That was all it took. Santana arched out of Brittany's arms and cried out as she felt wave after wave crash through her body and the orgasm wash over her, everything becoming blurry around her as she came down from the high. But Quinn didn't stop. Just as soon as the high began to wear off, Santana felt Brittany move out from behind her, putting the Latina flat on her back. It only took a split second for Brittany to replace Quinn, Brittany's tongue slipping inside of her as the blonde's hands slipped under her ass and pulled her closer. Someone's fingers, she wasn't sure whose and she didn't really care, began circling her clit hard and fast.

"You taste amazing," Quinn whispered.

"I can't...not again..." Santana gasped.

"Yes you can," Rachel urged her. "You will. You're so fucking wet, Santana."

Just when Santana was sure she couldn't, she did. She saw fucking stars exploding absolutely everywhere and she was pretty sure there was a rainbow and fucking unicorn in there somewhere. She cried out, every single sensation amplified. Rachel's hand on her clit, Brittany's hands on her ass and her tongue buried deep inside her. Quinn's hands roaming her chest and lips on her neck. The sheets underneath her...it was better than being high. So much better.

"Oh...fuck," Santana panted. She felt herself being wrapped up in familiar arms, Brittany's, as Quinn spooned behind her. Rachel crawled over all three of them and settled herself behind Quinn.

"You guys...I...fuck."

"You're welcome, Santana," Rachel said with a yawn. "Get some sleep."

Santana got an A on her final.


End file.
